Dois passos para o Paraíso
by Shiia-chan
Summary: Um casal estava brigando, prestes a se separarem... De repente aparece uma fada madrinha e no dia seguinte eles surgem numa ilha... Como se tudo fizesse algum sentido. Será que essa história tem alguma moral? Enfim...   Para Isis Silvermoon.


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não me pertence.

**Dedicatória: **Para **Isis Silvermoon** com todo amor e carinho.

**Obs:** Letras em **negrito **serão partes narradas por mim. Sem mais adicionais.

* * *

><p><em>- Você não me ama! Você não me ama! – Ela gritava.<em>

_- Acalme-se Rin! Você está fora do controle. – Ele agarrou seus pulsos, os segurando firmemente, já que a dama estava desesperada._

_- Eu já cansei. Já cansei desse amor não correspondido! – a médica chorava de modo inconsolável. – Eu... Vou embora! – Rin se soltou de seu marido e saiu de casa._

**.**

**.**

** Dois passos para Paraíso.**

**.**

**.**

**Parte: Sango.**

Era engraçado, eu mal tinha chego e já tinha presenciado uma briga. O que eu ia dizer ao meu chefe? Já que o casal que eu tinha arranjado para melhorar minha reputação tinha acabado de brigar?

- Deus! Que eles não se separem! Tenha dó de mim! Eu preciso desse emprego! – Eu suplicava para a superioridade divina.

Desculpa, nem me apresentei. Olá! Sou a Sango. Fada Iniciante com 5.000 anos de vida. Moradia: Temporariamente na Terra. Função: Substituir o cupido em casos especiais. Experiência: Nenhuma bem sucedida. Situação na agência das fadas: A pior possível.

É... Sintam pena de mim.

Bem, como eu sou? Como uma fada. Asas de fadas, um vestido rosa curto tomara-que-caia. Uma coroa e é claro minha varinha de condão folheada a ouro 2.0. Tenho cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, pele branca e blá blá bla. Ué? Achou que eu fosse loira dos olhos azuis foi? Desculpe, mas meus genes não são tão prestigiados assim.

Suspirei.

- E agora? – olhei pela janela e lá estava o médico sentado em sua poltrona sem saber batatas de nada.

Ah é... Deixa-me falar um pouco do casal que resolvi dá um jeito.

Sesshoumaru: Um médico muito bem sucedido. Se eu não me engano, cardiologista. 30 anos. Alto, olhos cor âmbar, pele branca. Tá o Doutor era muito bonito e sexy. Casado já há uns... 10 anos? É... Por aí. Frio, calado, às vezes mal humorado, possessivo e muito detalhista. Nada romântico. Fico me perguntando como é que ele está casado há tanto tempo.

Enfim...

Nem percebi quando o médico se levantou e foi até o telefone. Discou alguns números e esperou que alguém atendesse do outro lado. Mas, acho que foi em vão...

- _Alô? Aqui é o Taisho. Desculpa-me pai. Hoje não irei ao hospital. Briguei com a Rin, novamente... Estou estressado. Amanhã, pela manhã estarei ai. Espero que compreenda. _ – Pelo visto, caíra na secretária eletrônica. Colocou o telefone no gancho e voltou a tomar seu uísque.

Ah é agora que lembrei. O pai dele era dono do hospital mais importante do Japão. Também me esqueci de mencionar que ele era... Rico? Muito rico...

De repente eu ouvi um barulho na porta. Um alguém subia as escadas apresadas indo ao local onde o médico estava. A doutora com ignorância abriu a porta a escancarando.

- Vim buscar minha bolsa. Esqueci. – ela andou calmamente até a borda da cama pegando sua bolsa chique e de couro.

Rin: Uma médica também. Pediatra. 29 anos. Linda, sexy. Olhos castanhos. Tinha seios de dá inveja. Carismática, conheceu Sesshoumaru na faculdade e por lá se casaram.

- Rin! – ele a chamou – Precisamos... Conversar!

- Não temos nada pra conversar. – Ela parecia que estava conferindo algo dentro de sua bolsa.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru levantou-se de sua poltrona ficando atrás dela. – Isso é um grande mal entendido.

- Beijar a Kagura é um grande mal entendido certo? Ignorar-me é um grande mal entendido certo? – ela virou-se para encarar. – Estamos tão distante um do outro que nem transamos mais! Eu não agüento mais esse casamento... – estava com lágrimas nos olhos e ele espantado. – Eu quero o divórcio... – falou insegura.

- Rin... – tentava argumentar... – Você não pode fazer isso...

- Você quer que eu sofra isso sim! Não dá mais certo. – suspirou cansada.

- Rin, já que é isso que você quer, eu assino o divórcio.

_Hora de entrar em cena..._

- Melhor assim, seremos livres...

- NÃO! – apareci. – Nem ousem se separar! – fiquei no meio dos dois.

Engraçada foi a cara dos dois quando me olharam. Será que eu era tão feia assim? Ai que horror gente!

- Bem... – me recompus. – Sou a Sango. A Madrinha mágica de vocês por uma semana.

- Nunca mais tomo calmante! – Rin parecia bem assustada.

- Macumba? – perguntou o médico meio perdido.

- QUAL É? SOU UMA FADA! NÃO É SÓ CRIANÇAS DE 10 ANOS QUE TÊM PADRINHOS MÁGICOS! – gritei. – Como assim macumba? – ué? Eu não havia entendido da "macumba".

- Isso não é um desenho animado! Não acredito em fadas. – falou Sesshoumaru.

- Padrinhos mágicos? – Rin começou a rir.

- Desculpem! – coloquei a palma da minha mão na testa – Meu companheiro está preso por assediar afilhadas. Estou... Forever Alone.

_Silêncio..._

- Que drama! – os dois se pronunciaram.

- Já que é uma fada madrinha... Significa que você pode realizar três desejos nossos? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sentando-se em sua poltrona.

- Eu sou uma fada madrinha e não um gênio. Tenho uma semana pra fazer vocês dois felizes.

- Impossível! – Rin cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado.

- Nada é impossível pra quem tem uma varinha! – cantarolei.

- Rin! A gente tem que conversar... – o doutor, mais uma vez, tentava falar.

- Não há volta! Agora saia do quarto! Quero dormir, já pro sofá! – ela apontou o dedo indicador pra porta.

- Hellooo! Eu estou aqui. – eles me ignoraram.

- Amanhã a gente conversa... – era possível perceber tristeza nas palavras dele. Levantou-se e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Mais uma vez, mais uma vez comecei com o pé esquerdo... – suspirei – Será que nunca vou conseguir fazer um trabalho digno? - pensei.

Uma no quarto e outro no sofá da sala...

- Que droga! Está tudo errado. – Eu chorava no tapete daquele quarto muito bem decorado. – Vida de rico é complicada. Fazer um pobre feliz é muito mais fácil. É só dá comida pra ele. – limpei as lágrimas do meu rostinho de fada.

- Ei! Coisa do outro mundo, o que faz aqui? Não vai embora? – quando é que ela tinha ido ao closet e tinha voltado? – Mecha sua varinha e vá.

- Nem que eu queira poderei ir embora. Não dá... Eu vou ter que juntar vocês dois... – minha cara de desânimo era muito visível.

A doutora sorriu e deitou-se na cama fitando o teto daquele lindo quarto.

- Fiz a maior burrice da minha vida... – suspirou aflita.

- Por quê? – sentei-me na beira da cama.

- Apaixonei-me, pelo Sesshoumaru...

- Olha, o cupido me disse uma vez que se apaixonar faz bem pra alma e previne as rugas!

Ela sorriu...

- Eu o amo... – começou a falar num fio de voz – Muito. Chego a ser egoísta... – novamente as lágrimas desciam daquele rostinho angelical – Ele me ignora... Ele não me ama... E eu o vi... Beijando a Kagura...

- Tá! Não sei quem é Kagura e nem quero saber... Mas, você não pode chegar e pedir o divórcio assim... Você nem deixou o pobrezinho falar... – cruzei os braços e fitei uma das paredes.

- Eu... Só queria... Eu só desejo... Ir para uma ilha distante... Pra esquecer os problemas... – ela sussurrava já dormindo...

- Uma ilha? – levantei-me e num passe de mágica me transportei para sala.

* * *

><p>E lá estava o doutor... Jogado no sofá com o copo de uísque na mão, com o nó da gravata frouxo e alguns botões da camisa aberta. Nossa! Ele estava sexy. Sério... Se ele não fosse casado...<p>

- Cof, cof! – surgi.

- O que quer projeto de assombração? – ele nem olhou pra mim. Ele simplesmente ficou fitando "o nada". Nem piscava. Que tipo de drogas aquele casal usava hein? Poxa! Assombração? Acho que preciso fazer uma plástica.

- Eu sou uma fa-da! – soletrei. – F-A-D-A, fada! – enfatizei.

- Sei...

Ele respondeu com tanta emoção que soltei foguetes...

- Seja lá de onde você surgiu coisa... Encantada... Isso aqui não é um desenho animado ou qualquer filme da Disney. Por favor, quando sair apaga a luz. Estou cansado e estressado! – Sesshoumaru começou a se acomodar no sofá de luxo deixando o copo de uísque sobre a mesinha de centro.

- Mas... Eu... – tentei falar algo.

- Não! – ele me cortou. – Me deixa sonhar com a minha ilha paradisíaca. O que é meu maior desejo... – bocejou. – Xô assombração! Vai atrás de um padre para de exorcizar!

- Uma ilha? – sorri.

Okay! Eles podiam estar bêbados ou drogados... Ou simplesmente, com sono. Mas, tinha a palavra: "desejo". E tudo derivado dessa palavra no meu livro das regras significava que era um desejo e eu tinha que cumprir, mesmo com o "eu" oculto ou inexistente na frase.

- O desejo de vocês será uma ordem... – Levantei a varinha de condão e a balancei.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte: Rin.<strong>

O vento estava passando pelo meu rosto levantando os meus fios delicados e bem tratados. O cheiro do mar, vento, som de gaivotas, o barulho das árvores que balançavam e sol... Muita iluminosidade... Muito...

- Sol? – perguntei me espreguiçando num local cheio de... – Areia? – acordei assustada.

Levei raiz de cinco segundos para perceber que eu estava numa...

- ILHA? – gritei. – Calma Rin! É só um sonho... – belisquei-me – Ai! Calma... Você vai acordar. O despertador vai tocar ou Sesshoumaru vai te acudir. Calma... Lembre-se, não tem como você ter vindo pára numa ilha... – parei pra analisar – SANGO! – levantei-me do chão num solavanco.

E ao meu redor... Só a imensidão do mar...

Eu estava perdida...

* * *

><p><strong>Parte: Sesshoumaru.<strong>

Caramba! Qual foi a última vez que senti tanta dor de cabeça? Passei da conta no uísque...

Bem, estou me sentindo enjoado... Esse cheiro de mar salgado, esse calor infernal, barulho de gaivota, árvores fazendo tanto... Barulho... Argh! Como isso me incomoda!

- Quem foi desgraçado que abriu a cortina? – mudei de posição.

Areia. Muita areia...

- Por favor, Rin! Quem mandou você desligar o ar-condicionado? Está um inferno aqui. – palpei pelo lugar a procura da minha suposta esposa. Há lembrei! Dormi no sofá. Brigamos. Mas, não deu tempo de perceber que fui beliscado por um... Caranguejo. – Aiii! – gritei acordando...

Sentei-me e joguei o maldito bicho bem longe... No mar...

Eu realmente estava numa ilha? Mas... Como?

- Aquela maldita alma penada quis se vingar... – Falei entre dentes.

Mas, infelizmente...

Ao meu redor... Só a imensidão do mar...

Eu estava perdido...

* * *

><p><strong>E lá estava o casal de médicos perdidos numa ilha deserta, talvez para sempre ou até alguém achar o sinal da linha telefônica. <strong>

**E a fada madrinha? Essa estava resolvendo os próprios problemas no mundo das fadas. Levar os dois para uma das Ilhas Gregas custou muita magia e como o limite de mágica dela era pouco... Bem, ela foi até o banco central do mundo das fadas fazer um empréstimo... **

**- Por que não fiz isso antes de levar o casal perfeição pra ilha? – Sango suspirou enquanto esperava na fila gigante do banco central. – Ser pobre já é ruim, mas ser uma fada pobre é realmente uma desgraça.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin estava com fome, muita fome... <strong>

**Cocos...**

**E mais cocos...**

**- Só tem cocos aqui? Pelo menos água de coco nutre. – a médica quebrou mais um coco e tocou o líquido dentro dele. – Água de coco quente é realmente uma lástima.**

**A "senhora que quer alguma coisa pra comer" levantou-se e foi dá uma volta pela ilha que era muito bonita. Enquanto ela fazia o contorno na ilha, nem percebera que estava se aproximando de alguém...**

**- Rin? – o médico falou calmamente chamando a atenção da moça.**

**- O-O que você está fazendo no meu sonho perfeito? – perguntou assustada.**

**- Eu é que pergunto! – Disse jogando um coco no mar. – Estou com fome. **

**- Eu também. – Rin caminhou lentamente e sentou-se ao lado de Sesshoumaru.**

**Silêncio, somente o mar fazia questão de fazer barulho.**

**- Vamos ter aquela conversa?**

**- Sesshoumaru, você me traiu... Você... Você nem me dá atenção. Quando falo com você...**

**- Eu te ignoro. – ele a cortou. – Sinto muito! O trabalho consome meu lado sentimental. E em relação a Kagura... Não foi eu que beijei ela. **

**- Como não? Eu vi, com os meus olhos! **

**- Era o Yamatto. – falou fitando a imensidão do mar.**

**- Aquele seu primo que é idêntico a você? **

**- Exatamente... Ele e a Kagura estão namorando, mas como ele não podia visitá-la, ele pegou um jaleco com algum médico e se disfarçou. Como ele parece comigo ninguém desconfiou.**

**- Você... Você está falando a verdade? – Rin baixou a cabeça.**

**- Por que eu mentiria?**

**- Desculpe... – a sua voz saiu rouca.**

**- Você pediu divórcio Rin. Você tem noção disso? Você duvida do meu amor. **

**- Eu sinto muito. – ela começou a chorar. – Eu sinto muito! Mas, o ciúme tomou conta de mim. Também, você agindo daquele jeito... O que você queria que eu pensasse?**

**- Paciência pequena... Você está estressada. – Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto dela e a beijou. – Nunca lhe trocaria. Casamento é pra sempre... Só existe um...**

**- Sesshoumaru... – falou visivelmente corada.**

**- Fala nada, vamos... Matar esses dias de abstinência... – Ele a deitou na areia e começou a beijá-la.**

**Os beijos suaves ficaram desesperadamente mais agressivos e cheios de paixão. Logo, Sesshoumaru passou para o pescoço, o beijando e beliscando delicadamente. Foi então que ele tirou a camisola de seda azul dela. Deixando-a somente de calcinha. Ele, então, tirou a gravata e a blusa deixando o peitoral bem malhado exposto.**

**Voltou a beijar a sua esposa como se fosse a primeira vez de ambos. Com a mão esquerda ele acariciava um dos seios dela. E ela passava um das mãos sobre o abdome o arranhando de leve... Dando prazer ao companheiro. **

**Brincando.**

**Sim eles estavam brincando. Brincando de médico...**

**Delicadamente tirou a calcinha dela deixando-a totalmente nua. Ele também não perdeu tempo, retirou as roupas que ainda estavam no seu corpo ficando nu. **

**As carícias foram aumentando passando os níveis.**

**Sesshoumaru abriu lentamente as pernas de Rin penetrando naquele local que somente ele conhecia tão bem. Pra fora e pra dentro. Num ritmo lento e depois acelerado. **

**- Sesshy... – Ela gemeu chamando-o pelo apelido carinhoso, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.**

**- Minha! Só minha! – ele falou com a voz rouca.**

**Rin vez menção para mudar de posição, o que foi aceita pelo esposo. Os beijos ardentes, os toques suaves, o ritmo...**

**Para dentro e para fora...**

**O ritmo aumentou quando ambos estavam chegando ao clímax. Rin gemeu alto quando atingiu ao orgasmo desabando encima de Sesshoumaru completamente suada e cansada. **

**- Você não perde o jeito não é mesmo? – ele falou.**

**- Você também não... – falava sem fôlego.**

**Sesshoumaru beijou a testa de sua amada a ajeitando em seus braços. Estou um braço pegando a sua camisa social e colocando sobre o corpo delicado de Rin.**

**- Eu te amo! – ela tomou fôlego pra falar aquela frase sincera.**

**- Eu sei! – Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu.**

**O dia passou rápido. Sesshoumaru e Rin repetiram a dose mais vezes durante o dia e principalmente à noite...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alguns dias passaram e eles já estavam de bem. Haviam esquecido do divórcio e estavam felizes e sem nenhum pingo de estresse.<strong>

**- Acho que vim pra essa ilha nos fez bem. Não tínhamos tempo nem pra conversar. – Rin ajeitou-se nos braços de seu marido.**

**- Hump! **

**- E a Sango? SESSHY! – Rin se tocou de algo – Como vamos sair dessa ilha? **

**- Do mesmo modo que entramos! – Calmamente ele falou. – Agora se deite.**

**Rin soltou um suspiro pesado e voltou a se acomodar nos braços de Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos e dormiu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sango via tudo de longe. Ficou admirada que pela primeira vez tudo deu certo sem ela fazer absolutamente nada.<strong>

**- Parabéns Sango! – falou um padrinho mágico atrás dela.**

**- Eu ainda tenho meu trabalho? – perguntou ao superior.**

**- Claro! Agora os leve de volta! – Rapidamente o patrão de Sango sumiu.**

**- É pra já! – Ela mais uma vez mexeu sua varinha e num passe mágica todos estavam em casa.**

**Sesshoumaru no sofá da sala dormindo... Rin no quarto agarrada ao travesseiro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do nada o despertador toca.<strong>

**- Maldito seja! – a médica desligou o aparelho e olhou ao redor, ao perceber que estava em casa apenas sorriu, olhou para o lado e não viu seu marido. Levantou-se e o viu deitado no sofá.**

**- Sesshy! – ela o chamou com uma voz sutil.**

**Ele, sem abrir os olhos, respondeu:**

**- Voltamos?**

**- Sim! – sorriu.**

**- Certo! Fomos ao paraíso e voltamos para essa realidade dura. – Abriu os olhos e sentou-se.**

**- Quer uma boa notícia? Voltamos para o dia em que brigamos...**

**- Que bom! **

**- Quer uma boa notícia? – Sango surgiu na sala. – Eu consegui o meu emprego! Ai! Obrigada a vocês dois...**

**O casal apenas sorriu...**

**- Quer uma outra boa notícia? **

**Sesshoumaru e Rin estranharam, mas resolveram escutar...**

**- VOU SER MADRINHA DE VOCÊS POR UM ANO!**

**Silêncio...**

**- NÃO! – os dois gritaram.**

**~*~*~*~*~* Fim*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Olha eu aqui com essa onê-shot. Bem ,não sei se está boa. Mas fiz com muito carinho... *-* E sim, tem aquela música? _Estou a dois passos do paraíso... _É tirei essa idéia de lá, apesar de não ter muito a ver ^^' Foi bem legal escrever principalmente a parte da Sango! :D

Se eu merece... Quero poder receber review's! :D

Um beijo grande para todos e todas :D


End file.
